Conventionally, as a vehicle provided with a plurality of travel modes as described above, a hybrid vehicle that uses both an internal combustion engine and a motor as its drive sources is known. The hybrid vehicle has a plurality of travel modes including a mode that uses only the internal combustion engine or both the internal combustion engine and the motor (HV mode), and a mode that uses only the motor to travel by stopping the internal combustion engine (EV mode). Further, a travel support device that includes a navigation system and the like to be installed in the hybrid vehicle performs support such as calculating a travel route from a current location to a destination based on information such as map information and road traffic information, and selecting a travel mode to be adapted to each of sections that are to be dividing units of the travel route. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an example of a controller of a vehicle having such a travel support function.